


Chanbaek Short Stories/Drabbles

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s daily life, filled with fluff, love, and domesticity, very soft.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chilly Night

**Author's Note:**

> soft chanbaek for each other ;)))

“Chanyeeeeeol! Wait for me.”

Chanyeol’s running out the door and excitedly shrieks when a snowflake lands on his nose.

“Ohmygod Baek, it’s snowing!”

“Of course dummy, it’s in the middle of December.”

Chanyeol’s running around every where in the snow making a mess of his brand new white shoes that Baekhyun bought for him.

“Baekhyun, what’d you do that that for?” Chanyeol cups his cheek, feigning a shocked face while Baekhyun’s dying on the floor, laughing.

“I’m coming for you!” At that he throws a bunch of snowballs in Baekhyun’s face, tackling him down and making an utter mess, their neighborhood lady does not approve of.

“Baek it’s so cold, I’m freezing!” 

“Let’s go back inside then my adorable puppy,” Chanyeol pouts because he is not adorable and definitely not an puppy, he is manly in his opinion at least, Baekhyun thinks otherwise.

The older warms up a bath for the both of them and peppers the younger’s face with kisses.

They kiss until their lips are swollen while in the warm, steamy bath with hot cocoa on the side. 


	2. Summer’s Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset, Beach, fun

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Yeol-ah.”

“Channie!!”

“What?”

“Wake up, let’s go somewhere.”

“Nope,” Chanyeol buries his face under the covers of his blanket and rolls his eyes.

“Yeol, please.”

“But I’m tired.”

“And I’m bored!”

“Ugh, fine, where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere,” Baekhyun grins widely, Chanyeol mentally facepalms himself while grumbling about his sleep being ruined.

They end up at a nearby beach, Baekhyun’s throwing heaps of water at Chanyeol while Chanyeol’s running for his life, yelling hysterically.

“BAEKHYUN STOP! IT’S COLD AS HELL.”

“HELL ISN’T COLD,” Baekhyun’s chasing the younger, while the younger is wailing and running out of breath.

“Aha, caught you,” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and rests his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun you’re wet,” Chanyeol complains.

“Well duh, we’re at the beach,” he rolls his eyes at the younger’s stupidity.

“Baek, look there’s a sunset,” Chanyeol chirps excitedly, pointing out to where the sun is meeting the ocean.

“Beautiful...just like you,” Baekhyun giggles while Chanyeol smacks him.

“Ew that was so cheesy, please don’t ever do that again.”

“But you love it.”

“No I don’t”

“Yes you do”

“Hmph, whatever,” the younger crosses his arms and pouts but can’t fight the smile forming on his dimpled face.

“You know you’re the cutest.”

“I am not cute!!! I’m handsome and manly,” Chanyeol pouts.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, what matters is that you’re mine and for forever,” Baekhyun grabs his face and kisses him roughly while the sun is setting down, enveloped by the deep sea. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears are burning bright red, he kisses back just as intensely, cherishing this special moment with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each other very much ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ;)))))) feel free to give me ideas!


End file.
